


Цветовая теория и базовый символизм в волчонке

by hisaribi



Series: wtf-19 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: Объяснение значений цветов и символизма в сериале.





	Цветовая теория и базовый символизм в волчонке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Colour Theory and basic symbolism](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/506137) by athenadark. 

> Бета [Тюша](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha)

Вместо того, чтобы объяснять каждый символ и как он приобрёл свой смысл [так много работы, правда], я собираюсь перечислить их как пример, так что вы сами можете решить, что вещи значат СИМВОЛИЧЕСКИ

**Цвета**

В волчонке пять главных символических цветов, ассоциирующихся с годаем. Годай – пять элементов японской философии: земля, вода, ветер, огонь и пустота.

Красный – Синий – Белый – Чёрный – Золотой, каждый из них обозначает элемент, и эти элементы несут символическое значение, уникальное для волчонка.

Красный = Огонь = Расширение возможностей

Синий = Вода = Страдания

Белый = Воздух = Укрывательство, секреты

Золотой = Земля = Разоблачение

Чёрный = Пустота = Развращение

Эти цвета смешиваются, чтобы создать вторичные цвета, которые являются комбинацией элементов, так что зелёный = синий + жёлтый = страдания + разоблачение = человек в зелёном расскажет секрет, который нарушит структуру чего-то.

Серый = чёрный + белый = пустота + воздух = развращение + укрывательство = человек в сером хранит секрет или сам является секретом

Клетка = решётка, слои цвета держат что-то за прутьями = одержимость

Флора = цветение, так что, например, когда Лидия в красном платье, на котором изображены белые и жёлтые цветы, в 5а, она вступает в свои способности банши, раскрывает секрет Ужасных Докторов и делает это с глазу на глаз

Жемчужные тона и земляные тона

Жемчужные тона и цвета – яркие и земляные тона – приглушённые (технические термины). Жемчужные тона – цвет такой, каким он должен быть, символизм чёткий. Земляные тона означают, что символизм приглушён, более грязный, чем обычно

_Так что одержимый Стайлз одет в приглушённые серый и золотой [как ни странно, не чёрный] так что мы видим чёрный+белый (в основном белый) и золотой, но символы извращены. Так что Пустота + укрывательство = идеально для одержимости, но с золотыми полосами = разоблачение, но серого гораздо больше золотого, так что разоблачение происходит из-за одержимости = это можно понимать как то, что силы, которые появляются у Стайлза исходят от него, а не захватившего его духа._

В годае пустота также означает небо или рай (астрологически). В особенности это то, что созданное из чистой энергии – не обязательно чистое зло. Это также часть интуиции и креативности

**Базовый символизм.**

Большинство символов связаны с персонажем, это означает, что с ними они показаны чаще всего.

Скотт = Тень = или, скорее, свет и тёмные тени означают именно то, что вы думаете, когда персонаж больше и больше оказывается в тени, он переходит на тёмную сторону, Скотт часто освещён сзади, холодным синим светом, и мы знаем, что означает синий. В некоторых сценах он освещён синим, а Лиам, например, в 5б, освещён золотым.

Стайлз = двери и переходные пространства. Дверные проёмы означают движение, изменение, переход из одного состояния в другое, закрытые двери тормозят это движение, но именно Стайлз чаще остальных открывает двери (обычно даже без ключа, что означает, что он ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ключом), и также часто у него есть ключи.

Лидия = Зеркала. Отражение себя и расширение возможностей, сломанное зеркало, однако, показывает неотвратимый слом себя.

Эллисон = Окна. Как и двери, окна могут быть переходными, но чаще всего показывают персонажа с ограниченной точки зрения, они могут показывать что снаружи, но на пути стены.

Дерек = Лестницы. Лестницы означают секс, человек, поднимающийся по лестнице движется к оргазму, спускаться по лестнице – отвергать секс и близость, чем более активен подъём/спуск, тем более груб секс. Дерек часто спрыгивает с лестницы или переступает несколько ступенек за раз. Как-то он бросает Питера на лестницу и закапывает его у подножия лестницы в доме Хейлов. Есть сильный символический показатель того, что Питер сексуально домогался Дерека, но доказательств этому в каноне нет.

Питер = Трон. Прекрасно говорит само за себя, Питер часто показан сидящим, он располагается на каждом предмете мебели, почти всегда сидит и его символизм трон, что отражает собой увеличение силы, очевидно, чем лучше мебель, тем больше увеличение, но это вписывается в его заявление: “я всегда был альфой”.

Шериф = Щиты. Значок шерифа – его символ, и он одновременно означает защиту и невозможность развиваться, ему нужно отречься от щита, чтобы действительно принять происходящее.

Бабочки. Часто мы видим бабочек как предвестников смерти, у Лидии в комнате летают бабочки, когда она впервые видит банши-видения, у Эллисон в комнате в 3б бабочки, у Трэйси есть шкатулка с бабочками, её показывают в эпизоде, в котором она умирает.

Библиотека. Здесь два значения. Без Скотта библиотека означает знания, как хорошие, так и плохие, это знание и изменение через эту информацию, это выход в свет, внезапное озарение о том, кто ты и что это означает. Со Скоттом – библиотека означает цензуру, изменение в повествовании, наглая ложь для изменения истрии.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)  
[vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)  
во вк у меня проходит лотерея на халявный фичок в честь 100 работ на КФ!


End file.
